


Mortal Kombat X Reader Inserts [Read the Summary]

by XShadowShyX



Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Niece, Not Kid Friendly, Other, Reader inserts, Rules at first page, Sad Ending, UNCLE - Freeform, Why so many tags! DX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX
Summary: Before anyone asks, this is only for Character X Reader inserts, which only means this work contains reader inserts that I have done or people requested them. I had decided to make some of the fandoms that I want to write in separate works, however, some will still in one Work. This is all.So, Mortal Kombat X Reader inserts are here and I can't help put to feel a bit nervous but excited to make reader inserts of my favorite game. However, there are rules that must be followed.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader, Johnny Cage/Reader, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Scorpion/Reader, Sonya Blade/Reader, Sub-Zero/Reader, a lot more
Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Rules

Hello everyone, Shadow Shy here with a new set of rules for both reader and oc inserts, if you don’t know that my old rules were a bit meh for my liking and I decided to make new rules that I actually like and more detailed, I suppose? Even though some of the rules may seem like the older ones, well, maybe some of them are the older ones from before…? I don’t know but I shouldn’t rumble on for too long since I want to get onto the rules.

** The Rules: **

**1).** Before requesting, please don’t leave out some details that you want, such as what type of insert that you want it to be [Fluff, Angst, Songfic]. You may come up with the title of you as well.

**Examples -**

**[Fluff] Sektor X Werewolf! Wife Reader *Monster Within***

**And**

**[Angst] Hector X Clemece *Pain***

**2).** This kind of follows rule one since it follows the ideal of it, I suppose… Anyways, you may add in a plot for your request with the specific type in rule one.

**3).** Please, do not request anything that involves with fetish/kinky type (Incest, Feet fetish, anything that’s a fetish or kinky).

**4).** Please don't request Lemon/Smut/Lime inserts, it's out of my comfort zone and I really appreciate it.

**5).** People may make request any LGBT/LGBTQ inserts, however, I wish that people will respect everyone's requests.

**Example:**

**[Fluff] Arcee X Female! Human Reader *Jealousy at the park***

**And**

**[Fluff] Kung Jin X Fang Vrbada *Proposal***

**6).** I'm sorry but I won't do any requests that will contain real-life people such as, Youtubers, Actors, Actresses, Musicians, and Celebrities.

**7).** For this final rule, your request must be on the list of Fandoms that appears on the list down below, if you don’t see the fandom on the list.


	2. Human! Cyrax X Female! Werewolf Reader

[Name] lays on her back while looking up to the ceiling while thinking about a few things, having her [Skin Color] arm under her head. Her [Eye Color] eyes focusing on a simple spot on the ceiling, however, someone waving their hand in front of her face. “[Nickname] are you alright?” Cyrax asked with a worried tone, making her sigh softly. “I’m alright Cy, just thinking about something.” She replied while turning her head to face him.

Cyrax raised an eyebrow at her but never question or ask her what’s on her mind, only guessing it has to do something with her little curse that she has been given by a stranger during one of her missions. “Come on, we have a briefing to go to.” He kisses her forehead softly before getting out of bed, stretching out his arms while hearing [Name] shuffle a bit as she got out of their shared bed.

_ Something about being in the woods alone made [Name] paranoid and getting an uneasy feeling from her gut, looking around before continuing to walk to the location of her mission.  _ **_The assassination of an old man that left the Lin Kuei and lives in the woods sounds like a reasonable thing to do is put him out of his misery._ ** _ She thought to herself while feeling bad for the guy. _

_ Once arriving at the location there were no animals around, no birds chirping of crickets making any sound either. She noticed some trees have been broken down by a larger animal, but what kind of animal that could do so much damage in one spot by a run-down cabin? Questions filling her head; being distracted by the running thoughts and didn’t notice the old man came out of the cabin. _

Cyrax snaps his fingers to snap [Name] out of her thoughts since they didn’t have much time to talk about the restless night for her, watching as she shook her head and rubs her tired eyes. “Right, let’s go before we get in trouble.” She walked out of their shared room while pulling her [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair up in a ponytail, placing her [Favorite Color] mask on since having it on her waist was uncomfortable.

Noticing a few other members of the clan that she usually gets along with, only the youngest Sub-Zero brother and Smoke. The three of them got along fine and train together, taking turns on training with the victor that won each round of staying still or doing something similar like that; every round was different and hard to get passed if one or two of the players team up together.

_ The old man had noticed the dazed [Name] that had wasted most of the daytime of having her thoughts clouded and not looking around her surroundings, clearing his throat to get her attention, which succeeds when she turned her head to face the old man who had chains in his hands. “You should get back, it’s getting late.” He told her with a grumpy voice, almost warning her to leave. _

_ Confused by all the hostility from the older man as he stood there while his body started to change when the moon started coming out of the clouds, making [Name] back away from the sight since she knows what he was warning her about the full moon and the creature that hunts by night and being human in the day.  _ **_Out of all things, he has to be a werewolf._ ** _ She thought to herself as she continues to back away. _

Escaping from the creature had been rough and left her with scars on her back, of course, the scars healed overnight, being cursed by the now werewolf blood that had been thought to be a legend. The memories had been hunting her and yarning her close of losing her sanity if this keeps up, shaking her head since she missed the whole buffering; well the whole thing really since she doesn’t focus that much.

_ Werewolf or not, I have been lucky enough that Cyrax cares about my well being and keeping me out of trouble.  _ [Name] had a smile on her face when she remembers that Cyrax had told her that he had stopped her werewolf form attacking and hurting herself or being killed, for the most part, keeping her werewolf form a secret and would never tell anyone that she’s been cursed.


	3. [Fluff] Sheeva X Female! Human Reader *A Family?* Part One

[Name] had her struggles of holding in her laughter since her beloved Shokan warrior wouldn’t stop trickling her, having her cheeks puff up and containing her laughter. “Come on love, you’re going have to laugh sooner or later.” Sheeva continues to trickle her lover’s side with her two hands while her second pair of arms were folded, hearing the [Hair Length] [Hair Color] woman laugh.

Sheeva may have been rough around the edges but deep inside she was nothing but a big softie whenever they’re alone, even though the four-armed warrior would go back into her toughness around other Shokan Warriors. Hearing her lover had put Sheeva in a better mode and didn’t feel any stress of dealing with troublemakers, even though she had to deal with most Shokan’s.

The two had met when [Name] had been in the Lin Kuei and never been converted into a cyborg, a few clan members had never been changed into cyborgs or manage to escape to avoid being converted like Sektor, Cyrax and the younger Sub-Zero had. Soon after the two had click after the war for taking control of Earthrealm, even though the two had waited until everything settles down.

Pulling herself together from having a reddened face and probably losing her voice from laughing too much, the [Color Eye] woman looked at Sheeva while breathing heavily. “Are you feeling better?” She asked when regaining her breath as she holds her chest, coughing a bit from laughing too much but who wouldn’t get trickle by a Shokan warrior?

_ Sektor stood next to unchanged [Name] while Shao Kahn had given out orders, even though the [Skin Color] woman been paired up Sheeva. She never questions it or someone’s orders from an ally, but she never really see the point of arguing with Sektor or anyone that’s part of Shao Kahn’s court, thus dealing with Kano’s flirting or anyone really. _

_ [Name] had her struggles of keeping herself at bay when she’s on the lookout since she has a habit of running somewhere on her own to handle anyone that’s trying to stop any plans, however, Sheeva is keeping a close eye on her to make sure that she doesn’t do anything risky.  _ **_Why am I getting to attach to this human?_ ** _ Sheeva thought to herself. _

Sheeva chuckles softly while letting her lover be since it’s nearly time for dinner, sure they live in a peaceful home but something was missing that didn’t make anything feel like home to the Shokan warrior.  _ What is missing in our lives? _ She thought to herself while finding the answer, only coming to the thought of a child that would make things whole.

Maybe adopting a child wouldn’t hurt but how should they adopt if Sheeva isn’t human? [Name] is the only human that she fell in love and married, yes they gotten married after peace came to Earthrealm and Netherrealm. Thus their home became hard to locate since Sheeva didn’t want any harm come to her wife or their children that they had adopted.

[Name] given Sheeva a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to cook, learning what Shokans eat and what not to eat. She had been learning things about her lover’s race and what they do, but learning about different race’s culture came with a price; nothing bad really but something that worries her about her wife’s safety and all.

Once dinner had been made and served on plates that [Name] kept while being in the clan of assassins like most clan members had freely joined and brought something with them. “You always made a good meal, my dear.” Sheeva holds up a cup, making her wife blush as risen her cup as well. “Thank you, dear.” She replied with a smile.

Dinner had been nice and peaceful but both of them knew that they were missing something, something that they always dream of having, and that was children that they want to have. “What do you think of children?” [Name] ask her wife as she looked up from her plate, watching her four-armed wife’s movements.

“Honestly, they can be a nuisance but that doesn’t bother me. I would like to have one or two.” Sheeva answered her wife’s question while looking up towards her, wondering if she wanted to have kids. “Do you want kids?” She then asked her wife with a curious look, watching her wife nodded her head softly. “Yes, I do.” [Name] smiled.

Sheeva couldn’t help but smile at her wife’s answered which made her think of something, there were some orphanages that would let them adopt one or two children. “We can go and adopt a child or children if you desire to have two kids running around.” The Shokan warrior said while continuing to eat, making her human wife smile before she continues to eat as well.

_ Having two children would be a great way, plus the house would be fully alive with little feet running around.  _ [Name] couldn’t help but to think of having children running around the house, it made her excited and very flattery. “Alright then, let’s get two kids,” She blurted out loud.

After dinner was finished and both lovers were doing the dishes, [Name] wash the dishes while handing them to Sheeva to dry off before putting them in a rack to let them fully dry. “We’ll go to the orphanage tomorrow morning, hopefully, they’ll let us allowed to adopt.” Sheeva dries off her hands while watching her wife, surely it worries her about certain things.

“I’m sure they will dear, we just need to hope that we could find a good place to adopt our dream children from.” [Name] dried off her hands before taking her wife’s hands, having a smile on her face. “Now, let’s go to bed so we can get up early in the morning.” She added while both she and her wife walked to their shared bedroom.


	4. Request List

**[Fluff] Kung Lao X Kytinn! Reader *Acceptance* Requested by That1029Rose On Deviantart**

**[Fluff] Cetrion X Female! Forest Spirit Child! Reader *Child of the Forest* Not Requested By Anyone**

**[Fluff] Aunt! Kitana X Teen! Niece Reader *Aunt's Love* Not Requested By Anyone**

**[Angst/Fluff] Mileena X Sick!Child Daughter! Reader *Mother's Love* Part One Not Requested by Anyone**

**[Angst/Fluff] Hanzo Hasashi X Grimm! Teen Daughter! Reader *Father's Love* Not Requested By Anyone**

**[Fluff] Grandmother! Sindel X Teen Siren! Granddaughter Reader *Grandmother's care* Not Requested By Anyone**

**[Fluff] Raiden X Female Reader. *Protector* Requested By Skybirdday On Archive Of Our Own**

**[Fluff?] Sindel X Female! Reader *Laughter* Requested by sigh100 On Wattpad**

**[Fluff?] Kano X Female! Reader *Black Dragon* Requested By _Kano_11_ On Wattpad**


	5. Requests are Closed

**I'm sorry guys but I'm closing requests for now since I have a lot to do, such as working on requests, going through some chapters and editing them, editing videos before posting them on youtube. I'll reopen requests back once everything is ready and such.**

**And for the Boyfriend and Girlfriend scenarios, I will still do them but I won't be able to do them right with how busy I am.**


End file.
